The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as `Red Sun` and more particularly to a peach tree which produces freestone fruit which is mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately August 20 to August 25 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, and which is further distinguished by clear, very crisp yellow flesh, and a full red skin coloration varying from shades of light red to dark red and which has noteworthy shipping and handling characteristics.